Pokemon Dark Star
by The Prime Phantom
Summary: Young Alex Kingston was just given a Pokemon called Riolu. Soon he finds he can understand him in a way few other people have. his father tells him hes a Gingi Guardian! But when team rocked did something unforgivable, Alex is now ten and along with his cousin Ash he looks to become a pokemon master, and maybe, just maybe find out what happened to his parents OC T for later chap.
1. The Man in Black

(A.N. This is a semi-complementary Fan Fic, to Pokémon Season 1 and on. Just giving you a heads up, this is an OC FF but he is along with Ash for most of his story. Anyway hope you enjoy)

I sat on the ledge over looking Pewter City thinking ' Man it's been a rough couple of years, but here I am, about to earn my first gym badge. 'My Pokémon named Lucario came up behind me and put his paw on my shoulder. ' Better get going, or they'll be all out of room.' He said through the telepathic link we share. See this Lucario is more than my first ever Pokémon, he is also my Brother. I know what you're thinking " A Pokémon as a Brother that's kind of odd" well let me explain.

It all started when I was about five years old, my parents lived in the Hoen Region they were Pokémon Scientists. One day my father brought home a young Pokémon called Riolu. It stood as high as my waist, when I was about five. It stood on its rear paws mostly, and had a long black puffy tail. His arms were completely covered in fur and had two small silver orb looking things on the back of its hands. Long black parts of fur flowed from the side of its face off of the sides of black raccoon like mask. It had a set of pointed ears on the tip of its head.

" Alex, " I remember my father saying when he came home with it. " This is Riolu, I want you to take care of him." He said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. He then sent me out side to play with Riolu.

" So your Riolu." I said.

He nodded and I asked " So what do you like to do for fun?"

Riolu held his hand out to me, I grabbed it and suddenly I was able to hear a voice, it was a small voice, but it was very soothing.

" Hello Alex," It said.

" Are…are you…talking?" I asked.

" There are a few humans in this world that can understand the inner language of Pokémon." Riolu continued.

I wasn't understanding a word of this.

" So your saying I'm one of those people?" I asked.

" Well I'm still learning about this, but from what the people at the lab are saying I was specially chosen for you by your father, as a friend and as something else, but they never did say what that was." Riolu said.

Soon my father called me in for dinner and I brought Riolu in and him next to me at the table.

" Did you have a good day today?" He asked.

" It was ok," I said.

He and my mother got talking about something at the lab for a while and just before dinner was done I asked,

" Hey Dad, I can understand Riolu, is that normal?"

He looked at my mother and then back at me.

" Did he tell you anything about that ability?" He asked.

" Just that there are a few of us who have this power." I replied.

" He is right, Alex." My father began to explain,

" You are what is called a Guardian, they have certain power and abilities unique to the specific family of Guardians they belong to."

I looked at Riolu who smiled and turned his attention to my father.

" You and I belong to the Gingi Guardians, We can use our powers to communicate with our Pokémon, since the auras of other creatures and even use our own Aura to create Aura Spheres, just as a start." He explained.

My head was spinning from all the information I was being told that day.

" So how do I use these abilities?" I asked.

He smiled and said " I will teach you everything I know."

Over the next few months my father had taught, me and Riolu how to communicate without a physical connection using something he called a Gingi Link. He was also teaching me to sense other beings Auras, human as well as Pokémon. I woke up one morning with a wired feeling, something was off, My father's Aura was on edge. Riolu could feel it as well and was ready to go as soon as I was. I got dressed and made my way downstairs, where I found my father standing at the door talking to a man in a black suit and coat.

" Alex come here, sweetie." My mom said from the kitchen. I could tell she knew what was going on out front and she was just as nervous as my father.

" I have your breakfast ready right here." She said offering me a bowl of my favorite cereal. I looked at the bowl, then to my father and then back to her.

" Not hungry?" She asked looking at me. I shook my head,

" Me nether." She said looking at my father. Just then the school bus came and Picked me up for school. As I passed my father and the man in black, I felt the man's Aura and saw it was made up of pure evil. The man never looked at me but my father called out

" Have a good day son and remember what I told you."

Little did I know that was the last thing he was ever going to say to me. At school I unloaded my backpack to find Riolu hidden away in the bottom.

" Riolu what are you doing here?!" I asked surprised.

' I don't know." He confessed, ' I just couldn't take any more of that man, something told me to run, to come with you.' Riolu said looking me in the eyes. ' Please don't be mad at me.' He said turning his face away.

" Riolu, I'm not mad, we just have to see what the teacher says about this." I said softly. Once I explained the situation to her she understood and let Riolu stay with me. Soon after we heard an explosion, the teacher called us all together and packed us inside the broom closet in the class room. suddenly I felt an emptiness that I couldn't explain. I knew Riolu could feel it too, because when I looked down at him he had tears welling up in his eyes. I tell you what, there is nothing...nothing as bad as seeing your brother cry. I pulled him into the warmest hug I could ever make and began to cry with him, for now I knew the reason for the emptiness. Something had happened to my parents, something terrible, and somehow it was connected to that man. I couldn't tell you how but I knew it.

(And I think that's a good stopping point. please be patient as this is my first Fan Fic EVER! Trust me things get better and more exciting once things get started in Kalos. Comments are greatly appreciated!)


	2. The Adventure Begins

(A.N. Thank you all for the positive reviews and messages, I am changing the story a little though, I decided not to have Riolu evolve into Lucario this early in the fic, Perhaps sometime down the road but anyway hope you enjoy Pokémon Dark star Rising Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

My teacher came over and asked if we were ok,

"Why?!" I sobbed

"Why what dear?" She asked.

" Why them, what did they ever do?!" I yelled, Tears streaming off my face and the face of my Pokémon brother.

She brought me, with Riolu holding my hand to the principal's office. We found him talking with Officer Jenny, who looked at me sadly before excusing herself. As I sat in his office Principal Cartwright confirmed my deepest fears.

That man was from Team Rocket, a band of thieves and goons that wanted to use Pokémon's powers to destroy the world. Normally they don't come over into this region, but something my father did must have gotten their attention. he told me that for my own safety I would me moving to Pallet town, with my Aunt _Delia, and her son Ash, who was about my age. I was instructed to pack my school work and to met her out front of the school in one hour. I did as I was told, Riolu never leaving my side. Once I had said my good byes I went out and sat on the bench in front of the school. _

_' Why them?!' Riolu angrily asked. _

_"I don't know" I sobbed and held my brother close in my arms. We stayed like that till Aunt Delia showed up in her car. _

_"Hey Alex, remember me?" She asked kindly. _

_"A little" I said honestly. _

_" I'm not surprised you were so young when we last met." she laughed. She loaded my back pack in the back of her car and buckled me in the seat next to a boy with Spiked black hair and a Pokémon comic book. _Riolu sat on my lap the entire way to their house. Once we got there and got settled in Riolu and I sat alone in our room for a few hours.

'I know how we can get through this!' Riolu exclaimed.

"How? " I asked curiously

'By becoming what dad always wanted us to become.' Riolu said.

" Guardians?" I asked

"Guardians." He confirmed.

We stuck to the training that he had set up for us, Get up at five A.M meditate for an hour , get breakfast, then spar with one another, Rinse and repeat till we die.

Things really started to kick off on my tenth birth day. See once a child in our city reaches the age of ten they set out on an adventure to catch as many Pokémon as they can, and earn the title of "Pokémon Master", and today was my day, today I would become a Pokémon trainer. I woke up just like another day and began my meditation, It wasn't as focused as I thought it would be, but I figured it was just because I was excited to start my Journey. I got dressed in my usual attire of Red Trainers shoes, faded black jeans, a black shirt. I threw on a jacket that had a Yellow center section, but had white short sleeves. My dark brown hair was spiked and my emerald eyes shone with excitement. After I got dressed I walked down stairs Riolu following short behind.

"Morning Alex." Delia called.

"Morning." I called with a smile.

"Today is the big day!" She said flipping the pancakes on the stove.

"Yah, I can't wait to see professor Oak!" I said.

"Do you know what Pokémon you are going to chose as your starter?" She asked grabbing a plate and placing two pancakes on it.

"Well," I said taking a seat at the table. "It wasn't an easy choice, but I think I'll go with Charmander."

" That's great dear, I just wish Ash would get out of bed." She jokingly said setting the plate in front of me. I laughed and thought about how Ash had acted over the last five years. He had never really shut me out, but there was something about me that he didn't trust, he was often late, forgetful, and he lacked discipline. I had often looked to the stars and thanked my father for the schedule me and Riolu were following, because without that I feared I would have been just like him.

As I grabbed my fork to begin eating I said " Well you know he's not going to be here forever, he's going to have to learn to wake up on his own."

" I know I just wish he could be a bit more like you." She said walking back into the kitchen.

I finished my breakfast and went back up stairs to pack my bag.

'Don't forget this.' Riolu said picking up my water cantina.

"Thanks Ri." I said taking the cantina from him and packing it away behind a bundle of cloths and spare snacks Delia had made.

"Man I can't believe today is finally here." I said to Riolu, who nodded and said

' I'm really nervous'.

" Don't worry Ri," I said " We'll be fine."

Riolu smiled and walked over to my book shelf. ' You taking any of these?' He asked.

I stood up and walked over to him,

"None that leap off the shelf and scream TAKE ME WITH YOU!" I said earning a laugh from my brother.

I packed my few remaining cloths, threw my back pack over my shoulder, and walked down stairs.

"Well I'm off." I said to Delia as I walked out the door.

She ran out to the porch and gave me one last hug

"Be careful, sweetie." I assured her I would and set off for Professor Oaks lab.

"Good morning Alex." The gray haired Pokémon scientist said once I got there.

"Hey doc!" I called.

"I see you brought Riolu with you." He said looking down at Riolu at me side.

"Yup, I never go anywhere without him." I said with a smile.

"Well let's get you that starter Pokémon shall we." Oak said beginning the walk back up to his lab.

Once we got there he took me over to a pedestal that had three Poké Balls on it, each having the respective insignia on it. Charmander had a flame, Bulbasaur had a leaf and Squirtle had a water drop. I walked over to the ball of my choice and held it out to Oak.

"I chose Charmander." I said and he smiled.

"I had a feeling you were going to pick that one." He said removing the fire logo and giving it back to me. I decided to look at my new Pokémon, so I opened the PokéBall and a beam of red light shot out before Charmander formed with a

"Char char!"

I bent down to look the small Fire type in the eyes, "Hello Charmander, I'm Alex. I'm your new trainer." I said smiling.

Charmander stood there for a few seconds then smiled and ran into my arms.

"Looks like he likes you." Oak said laughing.

"Guess so." I agreed.

Riolu decided to jump on me as well, knocking me over on my back laughing.

"You really have a way with Pokémon Alex." Oak said as he helped me back up to my feet. I returned Charmander to his PokéBall as Oak handed me a flat red device that he called a Pokedex.

"This will automatically record data on any Pokémon you see or capture, however to get the full data you must catch the Pokémon, otherwise it will just be generic." He said "I also want you to have these." he said handing me six more PokéBalls.

" A beginner Pokémon can usually only carry six Pokémon at a time, all the rest of the captured Pokémon are automatically sent to the P.C." he explained

"Thanks Professor, now I just hope I prove a worthy Pokémon trainer." I said

"I'm sure you and Riolu will do just fine." He continued.

I thanked him, then took my leave. With Riolu, and now Charmander at my side my Pokémon journey had finally began.

As I left prof. Oaks lab I heard someone call out my name.

"Alex, Alex please wait."  
I turned around to see Delia running towards me.  
"what's up?"I asked.  
"I was finally able to wake Ash up!"she said happily  
"Oh...that's great." I said slightly confused  
"Would it be too much to ask if you would wait for him here?" she asked.  
"Sure no problem!" I said smiling  
"Thank you so much!" she said and ran off toward oaks lab. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat in the shade.  
' This ought to be interesting.' I said to Riolu, who nodded.  
'I wonder if I can make a I Gingi Link with other Pokémon?' I asked Riolu as I reached for charmander's PokéBall.  
'Only one way to find out' Riolu said. I pressed the center of the PokéBall and released charmander. The flame type Pokémon looked at me with joy in its eyes.  
"Charmander I'm going to try something with you," I said looking into Charmander's eyes.  
"It will help me train you, understand you, and help us learn from each other."  
Charmander looked a little nervous but trusted me, and agreed.  
"Ok charmander I want you to close your eyes and open your mind," I said placing my hand on Charmander's head.  
'OK charmander I'm here can you hear me?' I called out.  
' I can.' the small voice of Charmander came back,  
'Listen charmander if there's anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door, and I promise I won't open it.' I promised.  
Charmander was as open as he could be, nothing held back, he let me see everything. So I in turn let him see everything.  
'OK Charmander this is the hard part I need you to focus on a time you remember most strongly, something that you will never forget.' I said  
Charmander flipped through several images, before settling on the first time he ever made a flamethrower attack, and how proud his parents were of him.  
See the more powerful the memory the more easily the link is made, and I knew the memory I was going to use.  
Soon he link was made and I could now speak with both my Pokémon without saying a word, even if they're in their PokéBall. Soon after I returned charmander to his PokéBall I saw Ash come walking up the road.  
"Hey Ash!" I called. I then saw he was dragging a Pikachu with a rope attached to the poor Pokémon's waist.  
"Hey Alex." he said.  
"So that's your starter Pokémon?" I asked with a smile.  
"Yeah I was going to go for charmander but he was already taken, Pikachu here was the only one left." he explained  
" Yah, but why isn't it in a PokéBall?" I asked  
"It doesn't like them, from what the professor tells me it a rare thing but some Pokémon don't like PokéBall, Pikachu here is one of them."  
I looked down at Pikachu who had a bored expression on his face.  
'I wonder what that Pikachu's problem is?' I asked my Pokémon  
'I don't know,' charmander said, 'but my father was the same way.'  
" I guess that makes since." I said  
As we walked down route one a Weedle popes out of the grass.  
I threw out charmander and colander him to use scratch. Charmander began swinging his arms at the opposing bug type Pokémon. The Weedle used string shot and wrapped charmander in its web. I used one of the PokéBall professor oak gave me on the Weedle. The ball hit the bug square in the face before opening and drawing the small caterpillar inside. The ball shook once, twice, three times, before signaling a successfully capture.  
"Alright way to go charmander!" I said and scooped the small Pokémon up in my arms.  
'Did I do ok?' he asked hugging my neck.  
'You did better than ok, you were excellent!' I said happily  
Charmander smiled and his tail flame grew brighter with excitement.

Suddenly my pokedex beeped signaling that Weedle's data had been added.

"Weedle the harry bug Pokémon. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."

I smiled and closed the pokedex.

" Welcome to the team Weedle."

We walked a bit farther and a Pidgey came out. Ash said he wanted to try his luck, so I let him try, however Pikachu wouldn't listen and ended up letting the Pidgey get away.

"Better luck next time Ash." I said

As we walked farther and farther we eventually came upon the first stop on our adventure Viridian City.


	3. He Who Watches Me

A.N Thank you all for waiting, I've been kind of busy with work and battling a severe case of writers block. Again this is a bit longer chapter, but I think I like it better this way. But first a little clarification, when ever anything is said through the "Gingi Link" I'll use ' ' and when it spoken aloud " " Anyway on to the story.

As we entered the city Officer Jenny Stopped us.

"Halt!" She said.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked.

"I'll ask the questions around here." She said sternly. "now how about some I.D boys."

We handed her our pokedexes. and she said "I see."

" I'm sorry boys" She apologized after giving us back our Pokedexes.

"It's just there have been reports of Pokémon thieves in this area, and to see two strangers walking around with Pokémon out of their PokéBall is something that catches my eye."

"Well this particular Pikachu hates being restricted." Ash explained.

"And, Riolu..." I paused and laughed to myself for a second. "You know I have quite forgotten to use a PokéBall on you Riolu." I said turning to my brother at my side.

"How could you catch a Pokémon without using a PokéBall?" Officer Jenny asked.

"It's a long story." I said,

"Well just be careful you two" Jenny said before she jumped back on her motorcycle and drove off to her office.

"She's right Riolu, I have use a PokéBall on you." I said bending down.

' I don't have to stay in it though, right' He asked.

"Not at all, you can ride on my shoulder." I said with a smile.

Riolu smiled and nodded as I pulled out a PokéBall and taped him on the head. The ball rocked only once before signaling a capture. as soon as the capture was complete I released Riolu who climbed up on my shoulder.

"Man I wish my Pikachu would act more like your Riolu." Ash said.

"Give him time." I said.

I had suggested that we find a Pokécenter and heal our Pokémon. Ash looked down at his belt he still had all of his PokéBalls empty. We found it easily and as we walked in Nurse Joy greeted us warmly.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokécenter, my names Nurse Joy. How can I help you?"

I walked over to the pink haired lady and handed her my two PokéBalls.

"Just a restore please." I said with a smile.

"Alright I'll just take your Pokémon for a few minutes." She said taking Charmander and Weedle's PokéBalls.

I thanked her and turned back to Ash who was talking to Professor Oak on one of the computers.

"So you have made it to Viridian City." He said

"We both did!" I said from the background,

"Alex you're there as well, It's great to see you," Riolu jumped up over my shoulder and on to Ash's.

"You too Riolu." The professor laughed.

"Be careful in the Viridian Forest you two." He warned before saying he had to go because it was time for the Pokémon under his care to get fed.

Nurse Joy Gave me back my Pokémon and Ash and I set off into the forest.

It was like a natural maze, some people say its haunted, others say its cursed. I don't know what to believe, but I do know this Ash sure won't ever forget that forest.

We were walking along all content when out of nowhere a Rattata jumped out and started running at us.

"Go Charmander!" I called, and threw Charmander's PokéBall out.

The Rattata stopped and growled at Charmander.

Charmander held his ground.

"Alright Charmander scratch it now!" I said

Charmander began swinging its arms at the Rattata. Charmander hit him several times before jumping back.

The Rattata ran after him, obviously going for a tackle attack.

"Ember!" I called

Charmander jumped up into the air and shot a flaming coal toward the oncoming Rattata.

The mouse Pokémon yelled in pain as the ember hit its side.

As Charmander landed in front of me Rattata stopped and winced in pain as it nursed the burn given by Charmander.

'Now's my chance' I thought, and I threw a PokéBall at the mouse.

It rocked once, twice and finally three times before flashing a successful capture.

"Yes!" I said in excitement. "Welcome to the team Rattata."

'Well done Charmander.' Riolu said with a smile.

Charmander smiled before returning to his PokéBall.

Just then my Pokedex signaled that there was new data on the Pokémon I just caught.

"Rattata, the mouse Pokémon. It bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. This Rattata is male and knows the moves Scratch, Bite Tackle and Leer"

"Man you're so lucky." Ash said.

"How so?" I asked returning my pokedex back into my jacket pocket.

"You have Pokémon that will listen to you." he said looking at Pikachu, who was still as disinterested in Ash as before. I could tell something about this Pikachu was different that the rest of the Pokémon we had come across.

'Hey Alex,' Riolu called.

"What's up Ri?" I asked looking to my brother on my shoulder.

'When we were at the Pokécenter I overheard some of the other trainers talking about Nicknames for their Pokémon, and I was wondering if you were ever going to give us nicknames?' I stopped and thought for a moment.

"I haven't really thought about it, but if you want I can give you each nicknames" I said. I opened up each of my PokéBalls and released all of my Pokémon.

"Charmander I think I'll nick name you Hitokage" I said

'Hitokage,' Charmander repeated. 'I like it' he said smiling

"Rattata you're Koratta"

He thought it over for a second before smiling calling out "Rattata!" I smiled and returned both him and charmander.

'What about me?' Asked Riolu.

"Well I can't really think of any for you or Weedle." I admitted.

'But you always call me Ri?' He asked confused. I thought for a second,

"Ha! Your right!" I laughed, "Guess the only one without a name is Weedle." I said sadly looking at the small bug.

I bent down and placed my hand on his head.

"Sorry little buddy." I said

'It's ok' he said.

I looked him in the eyes and promised one day I would find him a name.

So after walking a bit we came upon a pool of clear water and a group of trees that had some apples growing in them.

"Hey Al, can we take a break for lunch?" Ash asked.

I agreed as I was beginning to grow hungry myself.

As we sat down I let out Koratta and Weedle, to see if they would let me make the link with them, while Riolu and Hitokage played and gathered apples. Koratta was more reserved than Weedle and the link to a minute to take hold. Finally I could feel all my Pokémon in my mind, and could tell they all got along.

Once Riolu and Hitokage, brought an apple a piece back for us we sat down under the shade of a tree and rested. Riolu walked over to the pool and looked in. The water shimmered and shone, but something sutured in the depths, causing Riolu's aura to become on edge. My Pokémon and I were all looking over in Riolu's direction,

"Riolu everything ok?" I asked

'Something is coming. There's something in the water!' He said.

With that I ran over joined shortly by Hitokage and Koratta, with Weedle bringing up the rear. I bent down and looked in the water, but didn't see anything.

'Are you sure there's something here?' I asked.

'Use your Aura, I can't see them ether but I can feel them.'

"Them?" I asked surprised

'Yeah, one large and one small, but both defiantly coming this way.' Riolu said

I touched the water and tried to see if I could feel anything.

I closed my eyes to concentrate, this activated something I didn't know I had, something called Aura Vision.

I began to see dark silhouettes of the bottom of the lake, suddenly two red eyes opened and I heard a deep voice say

'Greetings young Guardian'

I flinched out of surprise almost removing my hand from the water

'Who are you?' I asked

'I will show you in time, but for now all you need to know is that I am a particularly interested party, in your development as a Guardian.'

'What do you want with me?' I asked

'I want to know if you are able to take care of something precious to me.' It said

'How will you know?' I asked

'The fact that you could link with so many different Aura's at once this early, and feel when one of them is on edge is a surprising feat, in one so inexperienced.' The voice said.

Just then something was off again, not with my Pokémon but with something else. I couldn't place it, until the voice told me,

'You can even feel when those around you are in trouble while linking with someone.' it said impressed. Then it hit me,

'Ash where's ash?'

I broke contact with the water and looked around, ash had disappeared.

I ran off into the forest looking for him, and found him just as he was about to throw a rock at an odd looking Pidgey.

I realized all too late that this was no Pidgey, it was in fact a Spearow.

"Ash don't" I called but it was too late. The rock had left Ash's hand and bashed the unsuspecting Spearow up along the side of its head. It turned and glared at the two of us, before flying off to a nearby tree.

"Ash, what do you think you are doing?" I asked angrily

"Look I knew I had to lower a Pokémon's health before throwing a ball, and Pikachu is just as useless as before," He said pointing to the tree branch above him.

I looked up and saw Pikachu laughing extremely hard.

"So I figured the only way I was going to lower its health was to throw a rock at it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and said,

"You have no idea what happened just now do you?"

"What? I missed yet another Pokémon nothing to worry about it was just some Pidgey."

"That was no Pidgey," I said angrily "That was a Spearow."

"What's the difference?" He asked.

As if to answer my pokedex dinged and read out "Pidgey prefer to flee when attacked, but Spearow are prone to retaliate." It explained

Just then we looked over toward the tree Spearow flew off to and saw a hole flock of them with a Fearow leading the charge.

I turned to Riolu on my shoulder and asked,

"Shall we run for our lives?"

'Oh yes, let's.' he said snidely.

We then took off running, but the birds were faster. They began to dive bomb both me and Ash. They were using Peck to nip and scratch at our bodies, ripping our cloths and even drawing blood on some especially powerful strikes. Riolu tried to fight them at first but found he wasn't able to defeat more than one or two before he was completely overpowered.

As we ran I saw that Pikachu had fallen and Ash had gone back to grab him, getting a few more cuts for his trouble.

'Alex look out' Riolu called from my shoulder.

I looked around to see that I was about to run into a river. I tried as hard as I could but it was no use. I plunged into the river, with Ash following shortly after.

The current carried us farther and farther downstream, and the Spearow broke off their attack.

I began to scan the coast for a way to get back to shore.

'There!' Riolu pointed to a tree that was overhanging the water by a fair bit.

'Riolu you're a genius! That might just do it!' I said excitedly.

"Ash, try for that branch!" I called over to my cousin.

"Got it!" He called back.

Once we were on the shore we caught our breath and looked over our Pokémon.

Most of mine were ok, cause they were in their PokéBalls, the only one that was battered was Riolu.

I looked Riolu all over.

He had cuts all over his body, some deeper than others. Some patches on his fur had blood stains on them, hopefully nothing to bad.

'You ok?' I asked

'I'll make it' he said.

I smiled at my fighting type brother, 'He's tougher than people give him credit for.' I thought.

'Alex, look at Pikachu' he said back at me. I looked over at my cousin and his Pokémon, Pikachu was laying on the ground passed out.

Ash was shaking him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Pikachu please wake up." Ash begged.

I ran over and stood over ash and his Pikachu.

"Alex, isn't there anything you can do?" He asked

"Like what?" I asked

"I don't know use your Guardian stuff."

"I'm not even sure if it works like that"

"Please, try something!"

I placed my hand on Pikachu's forehead and closed my eyes.

'I'm going to try using some of my Aura to help speed up some of his internal repairs' I said to myself.

I had to focus, I had never reached my aura out this way before.

I reached deep within myself and focused on the small electric type in front of me.

There was no response for the longest time.

As I kept focusing my Aura on him, I began to feel my Aura began to weaken. I felt dizzy, sick and light headed, suddenly I felt another Aura alongside mine.

Riolu had placed his hand on mine apparently noticing the weakness in my aura and used some of his to restore mine.

After a few minutes Pikachu's eyes opened slowly

"Pika" he said weakly.

Riolu and I broke the connection stumbled back.

"Ash, I don't know how much longer Pikachu is going to be stable." I said breathing hard.

"Your best bet is the Pokécenter in the next town."

Ash bent down picked up Pikachu and asked

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you" I said leaning back.

As ash took off for the next town I looked over at Riolu who walked over and sat next to me.

'That took a lot out of me' I said

'I'm surprised we could actually do it' Riolu said.

Suddenly a huge lighting flash lit up the sky, and the sound of Spearow crying out in pain could be heard far off.

I stood up and said, looking off towards the flash, "Something happened to ash and Pikachu."

'I can feel one weak aura and one determined aura,' Riolu paused and looked at me

'Ash is going to make sure Pikachu gets to that Pokécenter'

Riolu then jumped back on my shoulder and we walked on.

Then there was that voice again

'Well done Guardian' it said.

I stopped and looked around.

"Who are you?" I asked

'I suppose it is about time I show myself' it said,  
The water next to me bubbled and broiled. Suddenly something rose out of the water that froze me in place.

-Oh...cliffhanger...wonder what it's going to be? Reviews are greatly appreciated, they keep me going!


End file.
